


Walkabout

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Australia (2008)
Genre: Australia, Coming of Age, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Mage, Nature Magic, Racial Tension, Racism, Singing, Walkabout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nullah's time has come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walkabout

King George called to him on the wind. "Would you be a man?"

Nullah knew that it was time; he had to go with his grandfather. But Mrs. Boss would be upset, he knew, so he hesitated.

He felt Mrs. Boss approach from behind him, and he turned to her. "Time to go walkabout, Mrs. Boss," he said.

"You belong here," she declared fiercely, gripping his shoulders tightly. He had known that she wouldn't understand, because she thought that he belonged with her. But the rest of the world didn't feel the same.

"No, Mrs. Boss." Though he said the words firmly, he wasn't entirely positive that he believed them himself. And he hesitated again. He knew that walkabout would be hard work, and Faraway Downs was soft and pleasant. Maybe he shouldn't go.

He hesitated too long, and when he looked back up, his grandfather was gone. Mrs. Boss gave him a large hug, and he let her, but inside he felt torn.

That night, as he got ready for sleep, his mind kept thinking about the walkabout. If King George thought it was time for him to go, then it meant that he had learned everything else he needed to. The only things he had left to learn to be Gulapa were out in the wilderness. If he went, he would still be a half-caste, but he could be Gulapa. He could be magic, and then sing his way back to Mrs. Boss.

But if he didn't go, if he let his grandfather down, then he would forever be a creamy. The Blacks would never accept him, and neither would the Whites. The only place that he could just be himself would be at Faraway Downs. And what about when Mrs. Boss left, as his mama had? Who would he be then?

There were bad spirits coming to Faraway Downs, and Nullah knew he wouldn't be safe any longer. He had to go. He had to find his grandfather and go walkabout. He had to find someplace where he belonged.

He grabbed his weapon and he ran.


End file.
